Noches de insomnio
by ElisaAckles
Summary: De la creadora de fics como "Cartas a la chica desconocida" y "Momentos" Nos presenta ahora su historia más reciente, producto de sus excesos de cafeína. Primera historia: "Cincuenta sombras de Ranma". OCC, AU.
1. Chapter 1

No se me ha olvidado que tengo cosas pendientes, pero paso mucho tiempo concentrada en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y de repente me vienen esas ideas locas que todo escritor debe conocer. Es un par de micro drabbles sin relación entre ellos. No sé si luego se me ocurran más.

Advertencias: humor negro, OCC, AU y todo lo insano que se me ocurra en el proceso. Quedáis advertidos… n_n

 **Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

 **Noches de insomnio**

 **I**

 **Cincuenta sombras de Saotome**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

" _ **Maldita sea, Akane"**_

" _ **¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?"**_

" _ **Atiende ahora"**_

" _ **Mandaré a mi asistente a checar que todo esté bien"**_

Los labios de la joven se curvaron en una sonrisa al leer la impaciencia que provocaba en su apuesto y viril amo. Podía visualizarlo perfectamente con la espesura de sus negras cejas enmarcando la intensidad de su mirada.

Aún con su buen ánimo a flor de piel, se decidió a contestar.

" _ **Me estaba poniendo la pijama, Ranma"**_

" _ **¿No crees que eres muy impaciente?"**_

Oh, sí, sabía que aquello no le gustaría nada, y eso se vería reflejado en su próxima sesión de entrenamiento. Quizás la pondría a trotar con una bola de hierro amarrada a su tobillo, o mejor aún, esas veinte mil sentadillas que después le harían caminar como un potrillo recién nacido, con las piernas débiles y temblando de sólo sostener su peso. Al terminar la extenuante jornada, la llevaría entre sus brazos para limpiar su cuerpo con dulzura y luego terminaría depositándola en su cama, donde le haría el amor con tanto ahínco, sintiendo toda la fortaleza de su cuerpo masculino cabalgando en su interior y estallando la poca energía que quedara en su febril y sediento cuerpo, incapaz de negarse al oasis que su amo le ofrecía.

Era un joven obsesivo con las artes marciales y estaba dispuesto a hacer que ella también amara el arte en todas sus formas.

" _ **Señorita Tendo, recuerde el contrato"**_

" _ **Tiene prohibido refutar cualquiera de mis actitudes"**_

" _ **Espere su castigo mañana"**_

Sí, justo lo que imaginaba. Mañana sería un día extenuante, y la sola idea de ser poseída después de un interminable sufrimiento en el lugar de entrenamiento de su casa, le hacía sentir mariposas, libélulas y otros bichos en el estómago.

Luego se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente sentía eran retortijones y unas ganas inmensas de ir al excusado, así que se dirigió hacia allá con todo y teléfono.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, recibió una llamada de Ranma.

—Espero que estés utilizando la pijama amarilla con patitos que te regalé—. Lanzó con la voz aguardentosa que le ponía los cabellos de punta y le arrebolaba las mejillas de carmín a la primera palabra.

—N-no… no puedo decirte eso por teléfono —Vaciló un poco al contestar, aunque terminó deseando jugar un poco con los nervios de su interlocutor. Amaba cuando se ponía intenso y posesivo.

—Akane —Ella se contrajo de la emoción y hundió los dientes en la carne de su labio al escuchar su nombre—. No me obligues a quemar todas tus pijamas y dejarte sólo las que yo escoja para ti.

—Que sean de tonos amarillos, por favor.

—Será lo que yo decida.

—Miré los libros que dejaste para que estudiara más sobre la historia del arte marcial estilo libre…—Le interrumpió la joven, deseando cambiar de tema… de hecho, quería colgarle, hablar con él le estaba ralentizando el paso para ir a donde le urgía ir en este momento—. Y… err… un lindo detalle el mandar colocar tu foto como portada de cada libro.

—Deseaba que te acordaras de mí siempre que quisieras leer —Susurró meloso—. Y pensé que nada sería tan bueno como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—No tenías que molestarte, recuerda que te tengo de fondo de pantalla en mi computadora y en mi teléfono, en el calendario en mi cocina y también en la foto de dos por dos metros que mandaste imprimir para colocar en el Dojo—. Sólo a veces, cuando enumeraba de una todas esas cosas extrañas que hacia su amo, llegaba a la conclusión de que era un tipo muy raro. Pero así lo aceptaba.

—No hay nada que no pueda hacer por ti. Porque te amo, y no quiero que dejes de pensar ningún momento en mí.

—Ranma, ¿podemos hablar luego? —. Le interrumpió al llegar a la puerta del baño. De nuevo vinieron a su mente aquellas imágenes de entrenamiento por tal osadía, sin embargo, lidiaría con ello después.

—Akan…—. Y el botón de colgar no permitió la continuación de la llamada.

Akane entró como alma que lleva el diablo al interior sin detenerse más.

Ya se lo esperaba, el teléfono vibró con la alerta de mensaje. ¡Y es que ese chico no la dejaba ni… con su soledad un minuto!

" _ **Señorita Tendo, ¿sabe lo que significa que me haya colgado?"**_

Mandó un mensaje breve.

" **Estoy en el retrete"**

" **¿Mandaste cambiar mi tapete con uno que tuviera la firma de tu Dojo?"**

Escribió ella, al estar sentada y mirar atentamente el nuevo artilugio.

" **Que estés en el excusado no es justificación"**

" _ **Sasuke me lo recomendó. El que tenías ya era demasiado viejo"**_

 _Contestó algo molesta._

" _ **Era un recuerdo de mi madre, tarado"**_

Akane no lo miraba, pero Ranma transpiró fuertemente al recordar cómo le había prendido fuego a esa cosa peluda que era el tapete con ayuda de su empleado de confianza.

" _ **Err…También dejé cinco revistas en el estante que está a un lado"**_

" _ **Salen los reportajes que me hicieron durante mi última pelea en el torneo de China"**_

" **Sasuke también me aconsejó que pusiera el jabón líquido para lavar las manos con mi perfume favorito, así podrás oler tus manos y acordarte de mí"**

" **El shampoo y el jabón de cuerpo también"**

" **Mandé grabar con hilo de oro mi nombre en las toallas"**

" **Llegarán la próxima semana"**

Pero Akane leía los mensajes en automático porque estaba ocupada en algo más… al principio creyó que era un horrible bicho, pero lo que era, al final le dejó una cara peor.

Un tiempo después, cuestionó con un mensaje.

" **Ranma… ¿esta fue tu idea también?**

Recibió su respuesta casi al instante.

" **No me ignores. Recuerda que eres mi sumisa"**

" **¿Qué idea?"**

El mensaje de ella tardó, pero llegó.

" **El papel de baño tiene grabada tu cara"**

" **¿Es una nueva regla del juego?"**

" **Ranma, necesito salir de aquí, ya"**

" **Si no contestas, haré lo que crea correcto"**

" **Me da pena. Es la camisa roja que mejor te queda"**

" **Y tu sonrisa es adorable"**

" **Prometo darle la vuelta. Así no te veo"**

" **¡Oh, por Dios, es doble grabado!"**

" **¿Qué hago?"**

Y sólo entonces recibió la respuesta de su amo.

" **¿Puedes usar las hojas de la plantita que tienes de adorno?"**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: humor negro, OCC, AU y todo lo insano que se me ocurra en el proceso. Quedáis advertidos… n_n

Ah, sí, esta historia es independiente del capítulo uno.

 **Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

 **Noches de insomnio**

 **II**

 **De cómo convertirte en la princesa de tu chico millonario**

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

Era de noche y el cielo lucía encapotado, negándole al triste muchacho que caminaba por las nocturnas calles de Tokio, el majestuoso manto estrellado al que siempre recurría en sus largos momentos de meditación.

Se trataba de Ranma Saotome, joven promesa de las artes marciales y ganador indiscutible de numerosos torneos que lo tenían en la cima del éxito y con los bolsillos repletos de buena fortuna.

Sin embargo, en esta noche, lejos estaba de ser el chico victorioso con el ánimo a tope como caracterizaba. Sus ojos transmitían desaliento y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con los pies casi a rastras y la cabeza gacha.

Su fiel amigo, Momo, había muerto.

—¡Largo de aquí, muerta de hambre! y no te atrevas a entrar si no tienes con qué pagar la cuenta!

Ranma, quien venía caminando por la orilla de la carretera, volteó justo a tiempo para mirar cómo una chica con un pésimo corte de cabello, ropas de muy mala calidad y zapatos de hace diez temporadas, era arrojada fuera de un negocio de comida.

—¡Suélteme! —Rezongó ella, al tiempo que trataba de zafar el brazo sujetado por el tipo que la ofendía. Al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en seco sobre el asfalto, raspándose las rodillas desnudas hasta hacerlas sangrar.

La joven apretó los labios mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y alzó la mirada, en un gesto valiente en el que buscaba distraerse con el caos de la ciudad, para que aquellas hijas cristalinas de la crueldad, no rodaran por su rostro.

Y entonces lo vio, con la mirada fija en ella y compartiendo también en sus ojos, el agua salada de su dolor. Alguien que por fin descubría que era humana, tenía sentimientos y hambre.

Esa mirada de indulgencia y de transmitirle que sentía pena por su situación, le hicieron tratar de borrar el arco desanimado de sus labios para formar una leve mueca de sonrisa, aunque su estado actual le quitara su poca energía.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó brevemente, a la vez que acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

La joven de cabello corto y oscuro le tuvo frente a si, arrodillado en una pierna, y supo entonces que, si tuviera una oportunidad en su miserable vida, pediría por tener a su lado a un muchacho como él.

—No te preocupes por nada —Se atrevió a sonreír al fin, provocando que sus ojos se achicaran y el agua corriera por sus mejillas. De inmediato alzó una de sus manos para limpiarse. Odiaba que sus emociones se mezclaran, pero no podía evitarlo—. Siempre pasa lo mismo.

Ranma le respondió a su gesto con una sonrisa más discreta, igual de sincera.

Cuando se encontró por primera vez con Momo, el dueño del restaurante donde hurgaba entre los botes de basura le tiró con una decena de tomates echados a perder, hasta que el pobre animalito había salido corriendo, estrellándose a sus pies. Y justo tenía esa mirada esperanzadora brillando en sus pupilas.

Quizás era una señal del cielo de Momo, diciéndole que estaba bien.

Lo siguiente que la chica supo, era que media docena de monedas caía justo delante de ella, a la vez que él se ponía de pie y seguía su camino.

No quería sentirse responsable por alguien más, no podría soportar perder otra vida entre sus manos, aunque su corazón le dictaba que ayudara a esa pobre muchacha en desgracia.

La lluvia empezó a caer y ella sintió que el agua helada bañaba las falsas esperanzas que se estuvo formando durante esos gloriosos segundos en los que creyó que podía llegar a ser rescatada de su mala suerte.

No lo culpaba, los cuentos de hadas no existían y los chicos ricos no se quedaban con niñas pobres como ella.

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

—Oye, tú—. Le tocó el hombro.

—¿Qu-qué? —A Ranma le tomó desprevenido que alguien interrumpiera sus cavilaciones, pero intentó ser cordial al escuchar que era una voz femenina.

—Se le cayó la cartera —Cambió la manera de dirigirse a él, sosteniendo el artículo de piel con ambas manos frente al muchacho. Y es que la cartera tenía suficiente dinero para alimentarse por un mes si quería—. Y vine a devolvértela, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… Lamento lo de hace rato, ni siquiera pude presentarme. Soy Akane.

—Gracias —Respondió Ranma, recuperando su pertenencia, sin dejar de ver a la susodicha.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, recordando con nostalgia a Momo y su manía traviesa de darle en su mano el periódico todos los días.

¡Sí que lo iba a extrañar, Carajo!

. .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ. .•.¸¸•´¯`•. .

 **Notas de autor**

Pues nada, qué llevo días leyendo viejos fics y "borradores" y al llegar a este, me ha dado gracia XD Como menciono al principio, creo que tengo un sentido del humor insano, pero igual lo subo jaja.


End file.
